


imagine how much this would actually improve the MCU

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Possums, Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, possums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: seriously think about it
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	imagine how much this would actually improve the MCU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts), [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).




End file.
